


3D

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [33]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3D, F/M, Fluff, I know 3D will be WAY old when Syrena is like 16 but whatever, father-daughter day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hook's teenage daughter introducing him to modern life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3D

Why ever did he let Syrena do this? He knew enough about this bloody realm to get by, why did she have to drag him down to this ridiculous store to show him all the modern day technology. He didn't need to know it all. He was fine in the little town where there was limited technology.

"Come on, Dad!" Syrena said, pulling him by his hand through the shop.

"Darling, you know I love you, but do you have to drag your old father down here? You know how I feel about this." he said, using his smoulder that worked on her Mum but not on her. Naturally not. She had spent a life time stealing herself against that look.

No, Syrena just rolled her eyes and pulled him with mercilessly, to the back of the shop. "Stop whining, would you, dad? It's embarrassing."

"Well, you are pushing my boundaries into uncomfortable positions, so I believe I'm allowed."

"You're so dramatic, dad. Lighten up. I just want to show you something cool that I don't think you've seen before."

Killian sighed, but allowed his daughter to pull him to the back of the store. He could never deny his princess anything. They stopped in the aisle with the televisions. It was still the stupidest name for a device he'd ever heard in this word, which said a lot. "However low you may think of me, I do recognize the television sets, darling."

"Dad! That's not what I meant!" Syrena exclaimed exasperated. She placed him in front of an abnormally big screen. "Here, put this on." She handed him a pair of ridiculous looking glasses, which he put on reluctantly. He knew he looked ridiculous, but bore it for his daughter. "Now, I'm going to turn this on." She pressed against the screen and it sprang to life immediately. Killian jumped back with a startled shout as suddenly a hammer was thrown right at his face. Syrena giggled with glee.

"What in the blazes was that?!" he exclaimed, his breath coming in short bursts as his heart pounded away in his chest. He could've sworn he was going to be smashed to bits!

"3D technology, Dad. Isn't it amazing?"

He had never heard of this technology, and frankly, it scared the life out of him. "Three D?" he asked, painfully oblivious.

"Three dimensional. It means that it appears as though the scenes are actually coming out of the screen. It's amazing, really."

Killian had to disagree. He had been watching for maybe a minute now, as dazzling heights were replaced by objects flying straight at him, and it was giving him a major headache. "Sweetie, I love you, but the technology of this realm is...oh!" The scene changed to the open water, and they were literally flying over the sea, a beautiful ship way down below, sailing through the waves. He had to admit, this three dimensional thing was quite beautiful.

Syrena was grinning smugly as she watched her father look at the screen in awe. She knew he'd eventually like it. He always did when she introduced him to something from the modern world. She chuckled when he let out an awed sigh.

He'd just never admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it would make my day!


End file.
